New Canada
New Canada is a large settlement located in former Canada that was established during the summer of 2083. History After the Great War, the Canadian South was ruined. It was a target of the Chinese because it was a United States territory after the United States had annexed the country in 2076, and nuclear strikes from China targeted Toronto, Ottawa and other major Canadian cities and many canadians fled to whatever safety, as the others died in the blasts. 1,000 Canadians were saved in a control vault located in the outskirts of Toronto known only as the Canada Vault. The survivors left in 2083, and hundreds of vault dwellers banded together to create New Canada. Over 200 years after the Great War, New Canada has 400,000 people, one of the largest settlements in North America. The country's motto: "Little America No More", is based on how back in pre-war times, Canada was often referred to as "Little America", but 6 years after the atomic war of 2077, Canada had risen as a new nation in post-nuclear North America. Enclave encounters The Enclave had established their base of command in the former U.S. military Headquarters in Toronto. After the rise of New Canada, the Enclave troops had began attacking the Canadians and even small settlements in the North in order to establish a new America. New Canada finally saw a conventional war in 2168, as the Enclave pushed towards Alberta, and the Alberta Campaign was launched. It dragged on for 5 years, until the Midwestern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel discovered New Canada, and through trade and agreements, were able to help the Canadians retake their homeland. The Enclave, already weakened by war with the U.S. Army Remnants 79 years prior, were eventually defeated. Cold Peace The Brotherhood, after helping the Canadians expel the Enclave from Alberta, quickly went against their allies and established a harsh rule on the settlements within the former province, and took any and all Enclave technology so that "outsiders" couldn't get their hands on it. Canadian Leader John Harper was outraged, but knew they couldn't face their might since the Canadian People's Front, New Canada's military, was hopelessly exhausted. All ties with the quote: "Neo-Nazi Bastards", as Prime Minister Harper would call them, were severed. There were only a few units that were battle ready, but they were stationed along the Eastern border they shared with the Principality of Quebec, where border skirmishes weren't unheard of. The Prime Minister declared that war with the Brotherhood was inevitable, and that they had to be ready for when it does come. For the next 30 years, New Canada set off to increase it's military production exponentially, and to industrialize vast areas. By the dawn of 2198, New Canada was a formidable military force. Civil Unrest and Civil War The Calculator, a mad computor AI, led its robot army against the Brotherhood. When New Canada's spies reported this, the Canadians wanted to sieze the opportunity and destroy the Brotherhood once and for all. This was especially popular with the Communists. Though the Prime Minister Steven Harper, John Harper's son, believed that was not an honourable thing to do, and this man was all about honour. This caused a huge debate within Parliament. One group however, wasn't present, the Communists. They were secretly planning a coup to take control. They stormed into parliament and assassinated the prime minister, as well as the leaders of the other parties, and assumed full control. This sparked a bloody civil war within the nation. The People's Front of Canada, the Communist Militia, pushed the unorganized Democrats across the Nelson river. The communists stopped however, since their military needed to be supplied, and the railroad had been damaged, all supplies needed to be taken to them on foot. This caused a one week halt, to which the Communists were angry at. This allowed the Democrats to dig in and draw battle plans to repel any Communist attack. During the communist advance, wave after wave tried to break their defences, but the bad weather coupled with the week-long preperation rendered the Communist advance useless. Marshal O'Neil knew this, and ordered his troops back. Reluctantly, the General negotiated peace terms with the Democrats, agreeing on a border along the Nelson River. To the South, the Peoples' Republic of Canada was born, while the remnants of the old government were situated in the Northern territories of New Canada which included Manitoba and Nunavut. Post-Civil War After the Canadian Civil War, the remnants of New Canada had situated themselves in the northern territories. With the death of the prime minister, General Maxim established a military junta. Martial Law was established and a strict curfew was instituted. Those who did not comply were shot on sight. A group of people protested this, although the military was ordered to shoot the civilians. This instilled fear on the citizens so that nobody would dare go against their leader. Category:Post-War Countries